Always in my mind
by Sweet Ying- Fa
Summary: Tohru life is not the same anymore. She doesn't live in the Sohma house and she had become a famous designer and she live in a mansion with a LITTLE GIRL! Yuki had become a famous architect, but extremely cold. Why did Tohru moved out and who is this girl
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic soo please go easy on me! I have only read 3 volume of Fruits Basket so some of the character might be OOC, but I know the character pretty well! Yuki and Tohru is my favorite couple in FB so this fanfic will be a Yukiru!! YUKIRU ROCKS!! Don't you agree!? Anyway onnn with the story. I hope that you would enjoy the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket or the Character at all so please don't sue!

_**ALWAYS**_

It was a cool evening in Tokyo. The sun was setting. The people were heading home and the streets were not filled wiht so many people hurrying to get to work or trying to head home. It was a perfect evening for a family picnic or just a relaxing evening at the park.

Tokyo Park

Under the cherry blossom tree sat a 25 year old, Honda Tohru. She was watching a certain little girl run around in the park. To be certain it was her daughter,Honda Yumi. Yumi has long brown hair like her mother, but her eyes. Her eyes were purple. The were deep calming purple eyes. You cannot tell what she's feeling when you look into her eyes when she wants to hide her feelings. Tohru wasn't living at the Sohma house anymore. She moved out of there 5 years ago. She recalled the memory like it was yesterday. The pain stabbed her and it was painful as always.

_Yuki, Kyo, Shigure Sohma and Tohru Honda were eating their dinner peacefully until Tohru spoke up_

_"I'm moving out of here tomorrow" she said quietly_

_Kyo dropped his rice bowl._

_Shigure choked on his food._

_And as for Yuki, he didn't even looked up. He kept his face stared down at his food._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" scremed Kyo_

_"Tohru, is there something wrong. Why do you have to leave!?" Shigure questioned her._

_"I ..don't ..want to ..bother you guys...anymore" lied Tohru._

_"You're not bothering at all, Tohru! Please stay! If you're leaving who will be the flower of this house? Who will cook adn clean and do..." said Shigure_

_"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG! YOU'RE JUST THINK OF HER AS YOUR MAID OR SERVANT!!" yelled Kyo._

_"I'm not. She's certainly.." he was interrupted by Tohru. "Please I just...hick I just want to" cried Tohru. With that she ran upstairs into her room._

_"WAIT!! TOHRU!!!" yelled Kyo, but it didn't make her come back. "YOU DAMN MOUSE WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING HUH!?"_

_"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID CAT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHIGNG SO SHUT UP!!" with that Yuki ran upstair._

_Yuki ran upstair frustrated at the stupid cat. He didn't know how much he loved Tohru. He didn't know the relationship Tohru and him have. The name Tohru made him stop. 'Why was she leaving!? She's completely happy here. She told me that she love me an she knows that I love her.' Yuki decided to asked Tohru that. He walked to Tohru's room which was next to his. He could hear he crying softly. he knocked. knock knock_

_"Tohru, can I come in?"_

_Tohru was aware of Yuki's presence. She quickly wiped her tears away and told him to come in, but she wasn't quick enough. Yuki saw her wiping her tears away. He waslked towards and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder._

_"Tohru, are you ok? Is ther anything wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded full of concern._

_"yes, I'm fine and everything is great!"_

_"Then why would you want to leave us?"_

_Hearing the question that she couldn't answer was thrown at her. Her tears quickly escaped from her eyes and began to wet her beautiful face that was already hurted._

_"Tohru! Tohru! What's wrong!? I'm sorry was it something I said?"_

_"No, it's nothing" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. She weeped heavily, wetting Yuki's shirt._

_"Tohru, please answer my question."_

_"I..can't..I can't...I'm sorry"_

_Yuki sighed "all right. Get some sleep cause you have a big day ahead of you I'll stay here with you" He kissed her softly on the forehead then layed down to sleep with Tohru laying on his shoulder. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to think what would he do without Tohru. He knew that Akito must be involved. She went to see Akito yesterday to ask for permission if he and Tohru can become a couple. When she came home she never spoke of it at all. She just smiled, but he knew something was wrong. He then fell asleep holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go._

_Tohru cried and cried until she fell asleep of exhaustion._

"mama! mama!" Yumi shaked her mother gently. Tohru was snaaped out of her daydreaimg.

"yes, sweetie? It's late now I think that we should head home ok?"

"sure! I'm hungry now!" she smiled brightly resembling someone.

Tohru took her daughter hand and led her out of the park towards their home. Tohru and Yumi lived in a medium mansion around the corner from the park. As they walked they discussed what what they want for dinner.

25 year old, Yuki Sohma was sitting in his mercedes. He had became a successful architect. He has an enormous mansion. A driver, maid, butler, and many more things, but the only thing he didn't have was love. He had loved someone when he was in Highschool, but after one day she disappeared. She was gone. He had become cold again. He was a glacier that cannot be melt, but still he yearned for the girl he had loved and he still does. He looked out of his car window and saw a woman that caught his eyes. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and next to her was..a little girl! She has brown hair like her mother. He presumed that the woman next to her was her mother. But it wasn't her hair that interest him. It was her eyes. Her eyes, they were the color of purple..surprisingly just like his. He turned around to take a good look at them , but they had already disappeared into the grocery store. He thought _'Could that woman be Tohuru If she was who is that little girl!?'_

There! That was the first chapter! What do you think of it!? Please review so I know if you like it or hate it? so I know what I can fix. By the way, I love to take suggestion for the later aprt of the story! Would you like Tohru to meet Yuki so quickly? So wait for awhile? So Please review! It might take me 2 days to updatw cause I just thought this off of my head as I type! Pretty weird huh!? The more review I recieve The faster I update!!!!!!

See ya next chapter!!!

Starfires


	2. Job Offering

Hello!!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating earlier. I've been having problem with my computer and I just started High school so I have tons of Homework. Now that the computer is back I could update again!! Here's chapter 2 of Always In my mind

Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!! Flame is accepted

Chapter 2: Job Offering

* * *

"Hello. This is Yuki Sohma speaking." Yuki answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Sohma. My name is Naoko Watashino. I am Mr. Yue Shino's secretary. Right now, Mr. Shino is interest in building a new building for his cooperation and we were wondering if you are interested in taking the job." said Naoko.

"Yes, I love to take the job," he said. He knew that this job is going to make him even more famous. Shino cooperation is one of the biggest cooperation in Japan right now. "When would you like me to come in?" he said.

"On Monday about at 10:30 would be great" Do you have anymore question? If not..."

"Actually, I do" he replied quickly. "Do you know if I need to do the inside of the building too or is Mr. Shino providing me with an interior designer."

"Why, yes. Mr. Shino had an interior in mind. So that would not be needed. Is that it?"

"Yes"

"Well, then have a good day, Mr. Soma."

"Yes, you too"

He got up out of the sofa to get the morning newspaper. He went outside and came back in with the newspaper in his hand. He wasn't interest in the sport section at all. He was more interested in the advertisers. He was checking to see how the house he built last month was doing. A smile crept to his face. All the houses he built were sold with a really high price. An article suddenly caught his eyes ' A new and rising Interior Designer' there was a picture of her next to the article. "Tohru" the word slipped out of his mouth. She has long brown hair and green sea eyes. How could he ever forget her. She was and is a very special person to him. He continued to read the article.

'The Miyoshi cooperation owns many hotels; Last month a new hotel opened belongs to the Miyoshi cooperation. 24 years old Tohru Honda was the designer for the hotel. She led the hotel to the top of the hotel marketing. The new Miyoshi hotel had made to a 5 star hotel in 2 weeks which is a new flash for them'

'Her dream did come true, but mine didn't' Yuki thought. 'My dream ... it's just a stupid dream. Tohru, why? We made a promise, but why did you run away?' his heart ached. 'Yuki. It's over. She never loved you. She just pitied you.' With that he got up and headed for the shower.

"Yumi, sweetie. I got to go ok? Now be good and stay with Lina until mommy come home ok?" Tohru said to her daughter as she hurried out of the door.

"Yes, mommy" Yumi replied. Her mother always works hard for her. During weekend she always end up spending time with her nanny, Lina. She didn't mind cause she knew that she doesn't have a father so mom has to work double.

"Lina, please watch Yumi for me"

"Don't worry, Miss," the nanny replied as she closes the door after Tohru.

"Bye sweetie!!!"

Tohru got in the car and was ready to start the engine... RING, RING! She got out her cell phone from her purse.

"Hello, Tohru Honda speaking."

"Hi, Ms. Honda. My name is Naoko Watashino. I'm Mr. Yue Shino's secretary."

"Why yes"

"Right not Mr. Shino is interest in building a new hotel for his cooperation and he would really like you to be the designer."

"Sure, I'll take the job"

"Ok, then are you available on Monday in the morning?"

"Yes, would you like me to come in to the office?"

"Yes, please. Is 10:15 ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Have a good day"

"You too"

* * *

Well there you go. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review. The more review I get the faster I'll update

Signing off here!

Starfires


End file.
